


梦魇

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 一辆老爷车给我的初始刀蜂蜂进游戏就对他的立绘一见钟情如果不是蜂须贺我可能就不会入坑了对蜂须贺的性格抓得不是很准导致这辆车很没特色非常抱歉





	梦魇

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆老爷车  
> 给我的初始刀蜂蜂  
> 进游戏就对他的立绘一见钟情  
> 如果不是蜂须贺  
> 我可能就不会入坑了  
> 对蜂须贺的性格抓得不是很准导致这辆车很没特色  
> 非常抱歉

被蜂须贺摇醒之前，你正在做梦。  
纵横交错的伤口像一张血红的大网将面前的付丧神罩住，缎子一样的紫色长发被血迹和尘土粘成几缕，贴在愈发惨白的脸上，上面镶嵌的两颗翡翠般的眼睛早就失去了焦距，映着天上晦暗的太阳。身边的刀剑也震颤着，布满刀身的裂痕是彻底崩解的先兆，你试图用灵力和血肉将它重铸，但显然无济于事。  
看着蜂须贺的脸，你立刻回想起刚刚的梦境，焦急地抓住他的袖子，抬手去够他的脸。  
蜂须贺原本是俯身站在你身边，被你这么一拉险些失去平衡，只好跪坐下来，问你：“怎么了？”  
脸上一片凉意，你胡乱抹了一把脸，才发现全是泪水，喉咙也哽咽着，颤抖了一会才吐出莫名其妙的句子：“你还活着......”  
摸不着头脑的付丧神迷惑地笑着，声音还是如同往日一样温柔：“我就在这里啊。”  
顾不得别的什么，你也跪坐起来，环住蜂须贺瘦窄的腰，整张脸埋进他的怀里，贪婪地闻着他的味道，鼻子又有些发酸，你小声呜咽起来。  
“......我梦见你碎了。”你瓮声瓮气地嘟囔着，眼泪汪汪地抬头看着他，伸出一只手确认似的从额头摸到下巴，撩起他的长发露出青年俊朗的面容。  
蜂须贺这次的笑容里多了些了然：“难怪你刚刚喊了我的名字。”伸手把你抱紧些，另一只手五指分开，自上而下梳理你与他不相上下的长发，指腹按压在头皮上的感觉让你稍微放松了些，低下头把下巴搁在他肩窝。  
“我可是虎彻真品。”

虎彻真品自然锋锐难当，这个事实整个本丸都知道。虎彻真品也很直来直往，这是只有你清楚的秘密。  
唇追逐着唇，舌纠缠着舌，推拒和压迫更像渴望与请求，睡梦中衣带早就松脱开，蜂须贺带着凉意的手指在皮肤上划出一片战栗。  
真品虎彻永远衣饰华丽，式样简单的睡衣仔细看去也是暗纹织锦的料子，只是这昂贵的物什此刻同样碍事，很快就和你的棉布睡袍在屏风下堆成一团。你们现在的状况和衣服也差不了多少，蜂须贺仰躺在榻上，灵活的舌头逗弄着紧闭的两片贝肉，不多时让他磨出一个缝隙来，得以伸进舌去压榨丰沛的汁水。你趴在他身上，逗弄着那根白净的东西充血挺立，变成与粉嫩的色泽截然不同的庞然大物。  
蜂须贺爱干净，刀茎也没什么异味，你娴熟地沿着青筋舔舐着，不时侧头下去舔咬两颗卵蛋。那边蜂须贺也没闲着，舌头伸进深处搅动抽插，刻意顿了一会后拿牙齿叼住花核，你忍不住含着刀茎哼了两声。  
声波和口腔共振形成的震动一点不落地被前段吸收，接收巨大刺激的前段颤动起来，更显得未能享受特殊待遇的后段空虚难耐。这种感觉应该是很难受的，因为一向优雅从容的蜂须贺立刻撕毁了谦谦公子的外壳，卷起双腿从你身下移动到你身后，毫无预告地整根没入。

后入是你们都喜欢的姿势，胸乳被引力拽着像水滴一样垂下去，蜂须贺的大手正好可以将这颗绵软的水滴全部包裹起来，修长的手指在乳晕上打转再捏着乳尖拉拽几下，你的腰就酸得不行。  
腰酸自然使不上力，腰肢塌陷下来，偏偏臀部被刀茎钉在原地，整个后背自然而然地弯成新月一样的弧形，让你突出的蝴蝶骨和夹在其间的狭长的脊沟完全暴露在蜂须贺手下。  
蜂须贺左手还嵌在乳肉上，上半身几乎贴在你背上用牙齿反复描摹蝴蝶骨的形状，只留下一点空间足够右手沿着脊柱上下摩挲。偏生整条脊柱上只有一点贴近你的敏感点，手指每次经过腰间那一点时你都会不自觉地收缩甬道，绞紧滚烫刀茎的姿态像是寻到树木的菟丝子。  
蜂须贺动作的频率不快，累计起来的快感就像水坝上游一场绵绵的雨，他的手指突然顿在腰间，这就成了开闸放水的讯号。于是洪水开始滔滔不绝地向下游倾泻，愉悦的电流从他手指触碰蔓延过全身，一阵迷蒙舒爽里蜂须贺抓住你的腰压向自己，柱头不断向内开拓直到撞上花心，大开大合的几下抽插之后抵着深处和你一起达到了高潮。

欢爱过后总是疲惫的，简单清洁后你和蜂须贺背靠着侧躺在同一个被窝里。蜂须贺看起来清瘦，但肌肉还是坚实的，依靠他能让你感到一种依赖的安全感，睡意团团围绕过来，你很快就回到了香甜的梦乡。  
蜂须贺给你掖好被子，穿戴整齐回到隔壁的近侍部屋去，门外月色正好，一只胖乎乎的小兽被开门的声音惊吓，蹦蹦跳跳地跑远了。  
蜂须贺回头望了眼睡得香甜的你，嘴角浮起温柔的笑意。  
噩梦已经被食梦貘带走了，那么，祝你好梦，我的爱人。


End file.
